


No Problemo

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [115]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tutoring, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Singer scratched his beard. “Garth’s a good kid, bit weird, but real smart. He’s in the honors program, they gotta put in volunteer hours, and he helps out with tutoring. So it’s nothing you gotta pay for. Just gotta put in some effort.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Problemo

“You’re at risk of failing this class.”

Hands clutching his back pack, Castiel frowned and shifted in the uncomfortable chair across from his professor.

“I apologize for my extended absence and I understand I need to make up the material. I’m just … struggling with it, but, I can do better. I know I can.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Professor Singer tapped a pencil against the rim of his ball cap. “But you might need a little help to get there. Ain’t no shame in accepting help.”

The older man wasn’t like any of the teachers Castiel ever had before, but he was impressively fluent in numerous languages, of which Castiel was currently struggling to keep up with French.

“I’m… that might be beneficial. Yes. I’m not sure what to do?”

He probably needed a tutor. Castiel had never needed a tutor. He felt his cheeks burning even though he knew, rationally, that everyone struggled with a class at some time.

Leaning forward over his desk, Professor Singer scrawled something on a notepad and ripped it off to pass to Castiel. His tiny office space was cluttered with stacks of old books and the windowsill had a sad drooping fern in it. There was barely any room for his desk and two chairs.

Accepting the paper, Castiel noted a name and university standard e-mail.

Professor Singer scratched his beard. “Garth’s a good kid, bit weird, but real smart. He’s in the honors program, they gotta put in volunteer hours, and he helps out with tutoring. So it’s nothing you gotta pay for. Just gotta put in some effort.”

Folding the paper up neatly, Castiel tucked it in his pocket. “I understand. Thank you, I’ll get my grade up, I promise.”

-

“Ola, amigo!”

Castiel was swept up in a surprisingly strong hug by a guy about half as wide as him and a little taller.

“Uh. Aren’t we supposed to be studying French?”

Garth let him go with a laugh, “Oh, I’ve got a joker on my hands, huh?”

“Not really.”

Castiel clutched his back pack, feeling nervous for no reason in the stuffy library basement.

Nodding, Garth waved him towards a table. “Okay. So tell me what you’re having problems with.”

Settling at the table and pulling out his books, Castiel had the answer immediately. “Grammar. I can memorize vocabulary, but I can’t seem to grasp the rules of grammar.”

“Oh man, grammar is tough. A lot of people struggle with it. Personally, my pronunciation is pretty bad, but on paper, I can show you the ins and outs of grammar no problemo.”

Castiel squinted at him.

Garth tipped his head back and laughed again, high pitched; he seemed like the sort of person to do that a lot. “Sorry. My bad. Ce n’est pas un problem.”

This was going to be a long month. Hopefully, it would only take Castiel a month to get back on track, there was seven weeks left in the semester. When his father had passed unexpectedly around midterms, he had planned on taking just one week off. To drive across the country, attend the funeral, help where he could with arrangements. But one week turned into two when his car broke down on the ride home. It was easy enough to catch up in his other classes, because he liked his other classes – and because he had probably sacrificed time and effort in his French class for the sake of catching up else where.

Taking a deep breath and spreading out a few papers, failed tests scribbled with red and papers yet to be completed that Professor Singer had mercifully granted him extensions on, Castiel wasn’t sure where to start.

Except, with a quiet “Thank you.”

-

Castiel’s brain was swimming with poorly articulated thoughts in half English and half French. The small guinea pig on his chest - was this one Duke - was completely oblivious to this, perfectly content to soak up affection. What a simple, nice life a guinea pig must have.

“Man, you look fried.”

Garth was smiling, he was usually smiling, watching Castiel over the edge of his book from across the room. The two of them had migrated their study sessions from the library to Garth’s apartment after only a few meetings. Garth insisted that studying in a relaxed environment was key to retaining information. Castiel liked the guinea pigs.

“I’m going to fail.”

Castiel did his best not to whine too hard.

Garth folded his book and set it aside. “Don’t be silly. You’ve really made a lot of progress.”

Focusing on the soft, warm little guinea pig that rose and fell with the steady movement of his chest, Castiel found himself oddly calm. He wasn’t sure if he had resigned himself to his fate or had merely lost the capacity to feel. “I have to get at least an eighty-nine percent on my final to pass the class. That’s not going to happen.”

“Well not with that attitude. Let’s take a break. You want a snack?”

“What do you have?”

“How about hummus and carrots.”

Castiel hummed and stroked over the soft, glossy furball on his chest. “That would be very nice.”

“Okay. Back in a sec.”

Staring into beady little black eyes, Castiel murmured, “You’re very lucky to have someone so nice to look after you.”

The guinea pig, of course, didn’t even twitch his whiskers.

Truthfully, Castiel spent more time at Garth’s apartment than he needed to study for. And half the time they ended up playing board games or watching movies instead of studying. If it was a Friday, Castiel brought pajamas and a toothbrush. Sleep overs were common. It was odd. He’d been to maybe a handful of sleep overs as a child. But then, he never had many friends.

Garth was a concentrated ball of sunshine, enthusiastically and tirelessly set on cheering people up. He was also incredibly intelligent and kindhearted. The only flaw Castiel could see was how socially awkward he was, but Castiel shared the same problem.

Back with a healthy snack, Garth had no qualms settling on the bed next to Castiel and setting the food on his stomach, holding a baby carrot out for the guinea pig.

“I think Reginald likes you.”

-

Castiel trudged through the late December snow, nearly falling on his ass at a patch of ice before making it to the café’s door. The blast of heat was welcome, the aroma enticing. It wasn’t very busy with most students gone home for winter break. Someone shot to their feet in the corner and strode across the café to pull him into a tight hug.

“Hello Garth.”

“Cas! It’s great to see you. Man, am I glad for finals to be over. How did you do in French?”

Castiel was aware they were standing too close still after pulling apart from the hug, but honestly, he wanted another hug. “I passed with a C-.”

“All right! Congratulations!”

Garth pulled him in for a second hug, and Castiel tipped his chin on Garth’s shoulder as he hugged back.

“Thank you for the help.”

“Hey, I had a good time.”

Shuffling up to the front counter, Castiel put in an order and they went back to the table Garth had claimed. A wildly colorful Christmas themed scarf and hat were bundled on top of the table. Shrugging out of his own heavy coat, Castiel slung across his chair back and settled down with his hot coffee.

Castiel had found out even before December arrived that Garth was very enthusiastic about the holiday. He hoped the small present he’d gotten for Garth wasn’t out of place. Although, he wasn’t sure if their friendship had run it’s course now that he had passed his French class.

Garth was quick to squash that thought without even knowing it, “So I’m going back home in a couple of days for the holiday, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow? I make a mean Christmas casserole.”

Sipping his coffee, Castiel smiled against the rim, that would be the perfect time to give him the gift. “I’m not sure what a Christmas casserole is, but I’d love to come over.”

“Great. You should say bye to Reginald and Duke before I have to go, they’re coming with me. I know they’ll miss you.”

“And I’ll miss them. Are you going to be gone for the whole break?”

“Yeah, I’m getting back in the weekend before next semester. Are you going home, Cas?”

“No, but it’s all right. My sister Hannah is working in London and I haven’t seen Gabriel in years. Michael, I don’t particularly want to see.”

Garth slumped and looked disappointed for Castiel for all of a second before pulling himself back up and offering a warm smile. “Okay, well it’s gonna be boring around here over break. But we’re back on for movie night Friday’s when I get back, right?”

“I would like that.”

Castiel curled over the steam of his warm coffee and pretended that was what was making him warm inside.

Garth nudged him, “You didn’t think you’d get rid of me that easy after you aced French, did you?”

“I didn’t want to.”

Pink colored Garth’s cheeks, it wasn’t often that Castiel saw him flustered, a dopey smile stretched across his cheeks. Somehow during the conversation their chairs had scooted closer together. His coffee mug was empty, no longer a distraction. The café was quiet around them, snow coming down outside. Castiel scooted his chair even closer, just an inch and their thighs were touching.

He wasn’t very good at this.

But it was easy to be adequate with Garth.

“Um. May I kiss you?”

Garth blinked at him in comical surprise and for a second Castiel was worried that he’d asked the wrong thing. Then a hand settled on his upper arm, and warm lips brushed against his own. Something light and sweet bloomed, and Castiel acknowledged that’s where the warmth nestled in his chest was coming from.


End file.
